


Class is Out

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental wetting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Banter, Cas Pissing, Clothed Wetting, Comforting Dean, Crying Castiel, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Date, First Meetings, Hugs, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Omorashi, Online Dating, Trapped In Elevator, Wetting, eharmony, lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being forced onto eHarmony, Dean and Cas find each other and end up meeting for dinner at Cas's apartment in a high rise building. It's not the nicest place, having only one shaky elevator. On the way up, it gets stuck, leaving Dean and a desperate Castiel trapped for a few hours - which turns out being longer than Cas's bladder can manage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class is Out

Neither Cas nor Dean were a fan of dating sites and both of them had their account set up and forced on them by their brothers. Cas just didn’t believe that a computer could find your soul mate - but then again, he knew himself better than anyone else and could’t find one either. He’d recently celebrated his 30th birthday and despite the fact that his coworkers through a giant party for her full of booze and eardrum-bursting music, he couldn’t help but feel bad because most people when they’re 30 at least are dating someone or are interested in someone. So maybe there was no harm in trying a last resort to finding at least a decent boyfriend. 

 

Dean on the other hand just hated the idea in itself, had no clue how to use the site, and had no desire to learn how to do so. But after he’d answered a number of questions, an attractive guy who seemed a bit confused in his profile picture showed up in his ‘matches’ page. For the hell of it, he’d clicked his profile and checked him out. He was smart, stable, a bit older than Dean, but really _really_ attractive. At least that’s what Dean gathered from the numerous pictured that had been pulled off his Facebook profile. So he sent the guy a ‘heart’ and waited for a response. 

 

And that’s what had lead Cas to be frantically running about his room - rearranging things and checking his appearance and soaking everything in a good layer of febreeze - again. Their date was officially in two minutes. That was enough time for him to use the bathroom and - “Shit!” He hissed, spotting Dean out the window walking towards the entrance to the apartment building. No time for anything else. He checked his appearance in the mirror once more before hurrying out the door towards the elevator. He’d lived here 2 years now and the elevator still scared him. The doors opened and he stepped out right as Dean walking into the building. 

 

“Castiel!” He called. 

 

Cas nodded silently walking towards him. 

 

“Hi.” Dean smiled, thinking to himself about how he was much more attractive in person.

 

“Hi.” Cas replied awkwardly. 

 

“I’m Dean.” He stated. 

 

“I figured.” Cas answered, making Dean laugh. 

 

“Should we…go upstairs?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas nodded again and pressed the elevator button. He expected it to open immediately, but instead it said it was stopped on floor 7 and heading up.

 

“You were right here!” He groaned at the closed doors. “You couldn’t have waited 10 seconds?” 

 

Dean chuckled and Cas frowned at him. 

 

“What? You’re yelling at an elevator.” Dean snickered. “I can’t help laughing.” 

 

“You try living with this thing. It’s horrible! It makes all these scary noises and shakes sometimes and I can’t stand it.” Cas replied, waiting impatiently and watching the numbers. “My cooking better not burn.” 

 

“I’m sure your cooking will be fine - even with a little scorching.” Dean laughed. 

 

“Not if I’m eating it it won’t. It needs to be perfect.” Cas said. 

 

“No it doesn’t. There’s no such thing as perfection. Live a little.” Dean replied as the elevator began coming back down from the 11th floor. “What floor are you?” 

 

“9.” Cas answered.

 

“Out of a building this tall, I’m sure your meal will be alright.” Dean mused. 

 

Cas began rapidly pushing the elevator call button and Dean laughed, gently grabbing his hand and pulling it back. 

 

“Assaulting the button doesn’t make it come any faster, Castiel.” 

 

“Cas.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Cas. Call me Cas.” He said. “Not Castiel.” 

 

“Oh. Alright, sorry. _Cas_.” Dean answered. “But why?” 

 

“My family calls me Castiel. It’s too formal. My friends all call me Cas. I like that better. One friend calls me Clarence though.” Cas explained. 

 

“Huh. Alright.” Dean hummed as the elevator doors opened. 

 

“It’s about time.” Cas sighed, quickly stepping in next to Dean and pressing the button for his floor.

 

They were about 5 floors up when the elevator shook violently and made a loud noise. Dean jumped in fear while Cas sat there calmly. 

 

“Dude. The elevator just got stuck and you could care less?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“It does this all the time. It’s not stuck.” Cas replied. 

 

“No, dude. This is stuck.” Dean argued. 

 

“No it’s not.” Cas sighed. 

 

Suddenly the elevator made a high-pitched scraping noise and then abruptly jolted into a slight angle. 

 

“Now it’s stuck.” Cas muttered. 

 

“Ooh. Fun.” Dean sang pathetically. 

 

“Now we’re probably going to be stuck in an elevator in a burning building because my stove is still on cooking. Fucking great.” Cas groaned. 

 

“Are you…gonna call?” Dean asked. 

 

“Oh. Right.” Cas reached into his phone and Dean gave him an odd look. 

 

“I mean the elevator call button. The emergency call button.” Dean stated. 

 

“Doesn’t work.” Cas stated, displaying it by poking the button numerous times and then going to back to dialing 9-1-1 on his phone. “Hi, yes. We’re stuck in an elevator over at the Westbury Apartments near 8th Street and Ocean Avenue. And we need out. Also if someone can come and turn my stove off in my room, that would be swell. I can verbally assist them in picking my lock if necessary. I’ve done it many times.” 

 

The voice from the other end began talking and Cas sighed heavily. “Yes, I _did_ try the elevator call button. Why do you think I’m calling you instead.” “No, the building has one elevator. And my phone is dying, so I’d rather not stay on the line, but if you like I could call back and ask for - what did you say your name was? Marie?” “Oh, okay. Alright. I’ll just wait here then. Not going anywhere.” 

 

“This better not take too long. I have to pee.” Cas grumbled. 

 

“Which corner should we use?” Dean asked with a laugh. 

 

“None of them. That’s disgusting.” Cas replied.

 

“You’re disgusting.” Dean taunted. 

 

“No you are if you think it’s socially acceptable to pee in a corner of a public elevator just for kicks because we’ve been stuck in it for 3 minutes.” Cas scolded him. 

 

“Jeez. You don’t hold back any punches, do you?” 

 

“No.” Cas answered, crossing his arms and leaning awkwardly on the wall. 

 

“Rude, but cute.” Dean mused. 

 

“Don’t call me rude just because I have a respect for others!” Cas exclaimed. 

 

“I have a respect for others. But I also have respect for myself.” Dean said. 

 

“Too much I’m going to assume. If anyone here is rude, it’s you.” Cas huffed dramatically. 

 

Dean smiled and laughed and leaned back against the wall adjacent Cas’s and slid down until he was sitting. “Are you just gonna stand there? We might be standing for a while.” 

 

“Well if the bottom of this shaft completely falls out, you’ll be the dead one. Not me. I’ll be safe and sound handing from the safety bar.” Cas replied. 

 

“I can reach the safety bar.” Dean said, putting his arm above his head and grabbing it. 

 

“Yes but in the moment of falling would you think of reaching up? No. If I were falling, by the time I realized, my hands would have naturally fallen to grab the safety bar.” Cas explained. 

 

“Cas, I don’t think the floor is gonna randomly disintegrate.” Dean chuckled. “Have a sit.” 

 

“I’d rather have my life.” Cas countered. 

 

“Whatever.” Dean sang, pulling out his phone and frowning. “No service.” 

 

“I have service.” Cas stated. “What carrier do you have?” 

 

“Verizon.” Dean stated. 

 

Cas snickered. “I hate them. AT&T all the way.” 

 

“AT&T is horrible!” Dean protested. “They sign you into all these contracts and shit-“

 

“So does Verizon.” Cas argued. 

 

“Yes, but they’re good contracts.” Dean said. 

 

“So are AT&T's. But just think about it. You’d be stuck in here for hours with no outside contact if you didn’t have me with my AT&T.” 

 

“Fuck off.” Dean laughed.

 

“That doesn’t seem like it would lead to a very nice date.” Cas replied. 

 

“Well, depending on your definition of fuck off…” Dean hummed. 

 

“What…?” Cas tilted his head to the side. “Wait….You pervert!” 

 

“Accurate.” Dean chuckled. 

 

“If you are implying that I want to have sex with a strangers stuck in an elevator, you are wrong!” Cas exclaimed. 

 

“Who’s the pervert now?” Dean snorted. “I didn’t say anything about that. That wasn’t even what I had in mind.”

 

“Oh.” Cas breathed. 

 

“But I mean, if you want to pass the time-“

 

“No.” Cas said sternly. 

 

“Alright.” Dean sighed. 

 

“I don’t fuck on the first date.” Cas replied, looking up startled when his phone rang. “Hello?” 

 

The person on the other line talked for a bit before Cas looked over at Dean and whispered, “It’s the police. They’re working to get us out.” 

 

“Cool.” Dean smiled, still fidgeting with his phone in his hands. “Ask how long.” 

 

Cas nodded. “How long should this take?” 

 

Cas waited silently for a response before turning to Dean and saying, “Anywhere between one to two hours depending on how quick they can find the problem and fix it. Also what’s your last name?” 

 

“Uh…Winchester.” Dean answered. 

 

“Dean Winchester.” Cas said into the phone. 

 

“Why?” Dean answered. 

 

Cas held up his finger as to say, ‘In a moment’ and listened as the person on his phone kept talking. “Yes, it’s just the two of us.” 

 

Cas nodded and continued with a few more ‘Yes’ and ‘Mkay’s before hanging up and putting his phone back in his pocket. He made a sighing noise similar and hit his head on the back of the wall. 

 

“Why did you need my name?” Dean asked. 

 

“They just wanted to know who else was in here.” Cas replied. 

 

“Oh. So a couple hours, huh? You wanna sit down now?” Dean patted the floor next to him and raised his eyebrows. 

 

“No.” Cas grumbled. 

 

“Stubborn, aren’t you?” Dean mused. 

 

“You’re the stubborn one.” Cas stated. 

 

“If you sit by me, I’ll share my nuts with you?” Dean suggested. 

 

“What is it with you? I’m not going to suck your d-“

 

“Suck my dick?” Dean scoffed. “I’m not asking for elevator sex. Just like I wasn’t the first time. I have a travel bag of Planters in my pocket.” 

 

“Oh.” Cas breathed as Dean fished in his pocket and retrieved a blue bag of peanuts.

 

“So do you want to share these?” Dean smiled. “You must be hungry.” 

 

“Fine.” Cas groaned, crouching down and crawling over next to Dean. 

 

“This can be our fine dining on this lovely date.” Dean said pretentiously. 

 

Cas snorted and let Dean pour some peanuts into his hand. “That’s not half.” 

 

“Well how many do you want?” Dean asked. 

 

“Half. Fair is fair.” Cas stated. 

 

Dean poured some more. “How’s that?” 

 

“Better thank you.” Cas replied throwing them all back into his mouth at once, but some escaped and the small elevator echoed with the sound of peanuts hitting the wall. 

 

Dean started giggling and Cas glared at him. “Stop that.” 

 

“Sorry. I don’t know why I find that so funny.” Dean chuckled. 

 

Cas sighed heavily and stood back up. 

 

“What? I finally get you to sit and you stand back up again? What’s up with that?” Dean frowned. 

 

“We’ve been over this, Dean.” Cas said. “Floor falling out.” 

 

“Give me your phone.” Dean ordered. 

 

“Why?” Cas asked. 

 

“I need to google something.” Dean answered. 

 

Cas tossed Dean his phone and Dean swiped through icons until he located the Safari application. Cas waited patiently as Dean typed something in and waited for it to load. 

 

“Signal is shit in here.” Dean groaned. 

 

“It’s an elevator. I’m lucky to have 1 bar.” Cas replied. 

 

“What happened to AT&T is better than the rest?” Dean asked. 

 

“Would you just look up what you’re going to and give me back my phone?” Cas grumbled. 

 

“Sure. Fine. Just give me an hour for this page to load.” Dean retorted. “How was the call reception?” 

 

“It was okay. Not great, but understandable.” Cas said. 

 

“‘Kay. Then I’m going to make a call while this loads.”

 

“Make yourself at home.” Cas muttered as Dean switched over to the phone application and dialed a number. The awkward silence in the elevator was made even more awkward as the only sound was the ringing of the phone. 

 

“Sammy!” Dean exclaimed, putting it on speaker. 

 

“Dean you do realize that Jess and I are on our honeymoon in Paris, right? It is 2AM here. What the fuck do you want?” Sam groaned. 

 

“Guess where I am?” Dean smiled. 

 

“Where?” 

 

“Stuck in an elevator!” Dean chided. 

 

“That’s a good thing?” Sam asked.

 

“No, but it’s awesome because I’ve never been stuck in an elevator before!” Dean grinned. 

 

“So did you miss your date, then?” 

 

“No. My date’s right here. Say hi, Cas.” Dean answered. 

 

“Dean, do I have to? I don’t even know who this Sammy is.” Cas whispered. 

 

“I’m his brother.” Sam sighed.

 

“Oh.” Cas breathed. “My condolences.” 

 

Sam started laughing and Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas. “That was mean.” 

 

Cas had an amused smile on his face. “You should head to bed, Sam.”

 

“I should.” Sam stated. “Hopefully Dean’s not this big of a dick to you as he is to me.” 

 

“You love me.”  Dean snorted. 

 

“You wish.” Sam sneered, hanging up. 

 

“Was that call really necessary?” Cas asked. 

 

“I was bored.” Dean shrugged. 

 

“Stop wasting my phone battery then. I’m sure your webpage has loaded.” He snapped. 

 

“Right.” Dean nodded, going back to Safari and then reading over the page. “Okay, look.” 

 

“You’re showing me…an elevator diagram?” Cas raised his eyebrows after scanning the page Dean had handed him. 

 

“Yes. Because let me show you something.” Dean said, standing up and looking down at the phone in Cas’s hands. “We’re in a pretty tall building so the elevator is encased in another thingy that helps regulate pressure and temperature and wind sheer and stuff. So even if our floor did fall out, we’d still be inside another area.” 

 

“You don’t know that for a fact. You don’t know that there really is another compartment beneath us.” Cas stated. 

 

Dean sighed. “I give up. Have fun killing your legs.” 

 

He backed against the wall next to Cas and looked up at him. “So. I mean if we’re having our date in here, what should we talk about?” 

 

Cas shrugged. “I don’t know about you, but I’m not really in the date night mood right now.” 

 

“Come on.” Dean sang. “When life gives you lemons…”

 

“When life gives you lemons, you squeeze them in life’s eyes.” Cas replied. 

 

“So I’m stuck in an elevator with a serial killer.” Dean snorted. 

 

“I’m not a serial killer!” Cas protested. 

 

“Would you tell me if you were?” Dean asked. 

 

“Of course not! What kind of idiot do you take me for?” Cas scoffed. 

 

“So you could be a serial killer then?” 

 

“I could. But I”m not.” Cas said. 

 

“Why should I believe you? You have to talk to mea nd make me trust you.” Dean pouted, batting his eyelashes. 

 

“You know I’m not a serial killer.” Cas frowned. 

 

“How?” Dean asked. 

 

“Because I would have killed you already.” 

 

“No you wouldn’t have. Everyone would know you killed me and you’d be arrested.” Dean countered.

 

“Unless I killed myself afterwards.” Cas mused. 

 

“Which if you won’t even sit down because you’re so afraid of dying, I doubt you will do.” Dean smiled. 

 

“Dean, god dammit!” Cas snapped. “I’m not a serial killer!” 

 

Dean laughed and looked down at his hands. “So anyways. Are we going to make the best of this date night?” 

 

“Fine.” Cas groaned. “Um…Do you have a nickname?” 

 

“No.” Dean answered. “Obviously you do though.” 

 

“Yeah. It’s ‘cause no one likes my normal name.” Cas stated. 

 

“I can’t do this.” Dean burst out laughing. 

 

“Do what?” Cas asked. 

 

“You are horrible!” Dean giggled. “It’s been a while since you’ve been on a date, hasn’t it?” 

 

Cas nodded. 

 

“Who gave you the wise advice of asking someone whose name is 4 letters long what their nickname is?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“eHarmony’s dating advice.” Cas replied. 

 

“Of course.” Dean snickered. “If you’re going to go for simple questions, at least go with a good one.” 

 

“Like?” 

 

“What’s your favorite thing to do?” Dean asked. 

 

“That…That is a good one.” Cas muttered. 

 

“So? What’s your favorite thing to do?” Dean smiled. 

 

“I don’t know.” Cas said. 

 

“You’re not helping here.” Dean chuckled. “Just pick something. There’s gotta be something you do that you look forward to, that you get all anxious and eager waiting for, that you want to do forever-“

 

“Cuddle.” Cas interrupted him. 

 

“Cuddle?” Dean raised his eyebrows at him. 

 

“Cuddle.” Cas repeated, a little less confident.

 

“Aw….” Dean cooed. “That’s adorable.” 

 

“Shut up.” Cas growled. “There is nothing wrong with enjoying the feeling of someone holding and hugging and caressing you.” 

 

“I never said there was.” Dean smirked. 

 

“Anyways. What your favorite thing to do?” Cas sighed. 

 

“Eat. I love eating.” Dean grinned. 

 

“Thats- I don’t know.” Cas replied. 

 

“You’re great at this whole conversation thing.” Dean drawled. 

 

“I’m not good at words.” Cas grumbled. 

 

“What _are_ you good at then?” Dean asked. 

 

“Drawing. Cooking. I can also crochet a bit when I try.” Cas answered. 

 

“Cooking, hm? You’ll have to make me something sometime.” Dean hummed. 

 

“Well I did. It tasted amazing by the way.” Cas mused. “You would’ve loved it.” 

 

“We’ll just have to go another date so you can make me some more.” Dean chuckled. “But wouldn’t that be really two more dates? Because it’s only fair if I take _you_ out next time.” 

 

“You do realize you don’t need to flirt with me, right?” Cas smiled softly. “We’re already on a date. Kindof. I think I’ve taken the hint that you’re interested in me somewhat.” 

 

“Just making sure you know then.” Dean laughed going into a yawn. “So what ended your last relationship?” 

 

“That is not a fun question!” Cas exclaimed. 

 

“Fine. Don’t answer. I’m just curious.” Dean shrugged. 

 

“Whoever’s giving you dating advice sucks worse than eHarmony.” Cas retorted. 

 

“You wound me.” Dean chuckled. 

 

Cas rolled his eyes, masking his amusement. “Anyways. My fiancé and I got in an argument one night and-“

 

Cas was cut off with a high-pitched roaring of a fire alarm. “And there’s our dinner.” He groaned, covering his ears. 

 

Dean winced and covered his ears as well. He stood up and started flexing his foot back and forth, not enjoying the tingling numbness that was creeping up on it. Out of nowhere, a loud bang erupted and the elevator completely tilted angle again. Cas yelped and clung onto Dean’s arm in fear. 

 

“Oh God, we’re gonna die.” He choked, face pressed up against Dean’s ear.

 

“We’re gonna be fine, Cas.” Dean assured him.

 

Cas shook his head and kept hugging Dean’s arm. 

 

Another bang sounded and the elevator shifted in angle again. Cas was shaking in fear now and he quickly grabbed Dean’s face and kissed him. 

 

“Well that was a bit unexpected!” Dean shouted, his voice still struggling to not be lost in the blare of alarms. 

 

“If I’m about to die, my last kiss might as well be with someone other than my shitty ex!” Cas explained. 

 

“You’re not gonna die!” Dean said louder. “Your phone!” 

 

“My bone?” 

 

“No! Your phone! It’s ringing!” Dean pointed at Cas’s pocket. 

 

Cas nodded and pulled out the phone and answered. He could hear voices, but nothing more. A few seconds later and a shout of, “Turn off the alarms!”, there was silence despite the fact his ears were still ringing. 

 

“Hello?” Cas asked, putting the phone on speaker. 

 

“This is Jodi with the LA Fire Department. I’m here to help get you out of there, okay?” She said. “Are both of you alright?” 

 

“We’re just dandy.” Dean said. 

 

“I don’t think my eardrums will be the same again.” Cas muttered. “And I think we’re about to die, just saying. There’s this banging an-“

 

“That’s us, sir.” Jodi interrupted. “We’re working on getting you out. We can see the shaft shifting, but there’s going be a lot more of that as we work on getting you out of there. But we know exactly what we’re doing so don’t be scared of what you’re hearing and feeling. In the mean time, you might have noticed we’re having a fire in the building. Despite that, we’re working to get you out.” 

 

“The fire is in my room.” Cas stated loudly. “It’s my dinner. Get someone up there. I’m room 901.” 

 

“Are you sure?” She asked. 

 

“Positive. I was cooking and left it on to come down to pick up Dean for our date and got stuck in here. Break down the door I don’t really mind.” 

 

Jodi shouting was heard for a few minutes before the call was ended and Cas put the phone back in his pocket. 

 

“So now that you just tried to use fear as an excuse to play tongue hockey, would you like to continue this date?” Dean smiled. 

 

“I was not…shut up.” Cas snapped. 

 

Dean laughed and yawned again. “So. Where’d you grow up?” 

 

“A lot of places really. My biological parents didn’t want me obviously so I was found on a public park bench in the middle of winter no less. I was taken into an orphanage and adopted and then kept getting put back up for adoption and I was in and out of foster care and it was horrible. I stayed mostly on the western half of the country, but I ran away from home when I was 15 and living in Philidelphia.” 

 

“Wow. That’s a lot deeper than what I was asking for.” Dean smiled awkwardly. 

 

“Where’d you grow up?” Cas asked. 

 

“Kansas. A small town called Lawrence.” Dean replied. 

 

“I was there once. It was nice.” Cas mused. “Do you have any family?” 

 

“A brother named Sam. He’s great. Studying to be a lawyer over at Stanford actually.” Dean breathing, smiling wide in pride. “He’s so smart.” 

 

“Parents?” 

 

“Dead.” Dean shrugged. 

 

“Sorry to hear that.” Cas frowned. 

 

“It seems we have depressing families, don’t we?” Dean snorted. 

 

Cas nodded. “Seems that way.” 

 

“Do you have any hobbies?” Dean continued. 

 

“You already asked this.” Cas stated. 

 

“No I didn’t. I asked what you were good at and you listed stuff off.” Dean smirked. 

 

“Well then my answer to this question is to refer you to my previous answers.” Cas said. “What are yours?” 

 

“I like fixing up old cars, playing guitar, and….and watching porn.” Dean laughed. 

 

“Who doesn’t like watching porn?” Cas snorted. 

 

“Well this wasn’t if I liked it. This is a hobby, remember?” Dean smiled. 

 

“Don’t twist my own words back no me!” Cas exclaimed. 

 

“I’ll do whatever I want.” Dean sang. 

 

“No. Stop.” Cas snapped. 

 

“Make me.” Dean growled. 

 

“Eat a peanut.” Cas sneered. 

 

Dean snorted as he sat back down on the ground. “Sit. You heard the woman. We’re fine.” 

 

“I don’t trust that we are.” Cas replied. 

 

“Your loss.” Dean sang. 

 

“How long have we been stuck in here?” Cas asked. 

 

“Well we’ve been in here for about 45 minutes or so.” Dean answered. 

 

“Which means it’s been around half an hour since they gave us the estimate of one to two hours.” Cas groaned. “This is going to take forever.” 

 

“You know I got an episode of House on my phone if you want to watch that.” Dean suggested. 

 

“Really? I love that show. Which episode is it?” Cas smiled. 

 

“Don’t know. I originally downloaded it on accident while stoned.” Dean shrugged. “So I mean I’ve never seen the show, but it would give us something to do, right?” 

 

“Sure.” Cas mused. 

 

“You’re gonna have to sit down first though.” Dean sang. 

 

Cas sighed before slowly slinking down and sitting next to Dean. 

 

“See? It’s not the end of the world to sit down.” Dean chuckled. 

 

“It’s worth it for Hugh Laurie.” Cas said. 

 

“Oh so you’d risk your life for a guy you’ve never met, but not for your own date? Ouch, man. That hurts.” Dean hissed. 

 

“He’s attractive.”  Cas replied. 

 

“So am I.” Dean smiled. 

 

“He’s a doctor.” Cas argued. 

 

“I dress up as Doctor Sexy.” Dean mused. 

 

“That doesn’t count.” Cas stated. 

 

“Whatever, nerd.” Dean sang, searching through his iTunes library. “Here we go. It’s…the pilot I guess.” 

 

“Good as any.” Cas replied, waiting for Dean to get it playing. 

 

“Hey listen. Do you hear that?” Dean asked. 

 

“Hear what?” 

 

“Exactly. The sirens are all off everywhere. They extinguished your dinner.” Dean laughed. “We’re not gonna die.” 

 

“Oh.” Cas smiled. “That’s nice to hear.” 

 

“So does that mean you’re finally going to stay sitting now?” 

 

“Not at all. Only for Hugh Laurie.” Cas stated. 

 

“You’re stubborn, you know that?” Dean smiled. 

 

Cas nodded firmly. “Very aware. I assure you.” 

 

“You think they’d know enough to kill the lights in here.” Dean snickered. 

 

“Be quiet and press play.” Cas said. “I’m down here to watch hot doctors, not talk to you.” 

 

“Considering you’re my date, I would be hoping that would be different.” Dean mused. 

 

“Sorry to crush your hopes then.” Cas replied, pushing the play button Dean’s phone. 

 

The opening played and Cas frowned. “Turn the volume up. It’s too quiet.” 

 

“You’re too picky.” Dean smirked, pushing the volume buttons on his phone.

 

“No I just like to be able to hear.” Cas stated. 

 

“Okay, okay. Now shush - it’s starting.” Dean said. 

 

“Okay. I’ll be quiet.” Cas whispered, watching as the woman on the screen ran across the concrete pavement. 

* * *

Dean was half asleep by the time the episode ended and at one point Cas had to take the phone and hold it himself because Dean’s hand kept drooping. 

 

“You know I wouldn’t mind if you took a nap.” Cas stated. 

 

“No, I’m good.” Dean replied. “And trust me, if I wanted a nap I wouldn’t care what you thought.” 

 

“Arrogant and strong willed. I like that in a person.” Cas smiled. 

 

“I’m not arrogant in strong willed.” Dean argued. 

 

“Well you seem it. But, to me that’s a good thing. Love yourself.” Cas said. 

 

“Well in that case, what the cute stranger says, goes.” Dean chuckled. 

 

“That’s the second time you’ve called me cute.” Cas stated. 

 

“Would you like me to stop?” Dean smiled. 

 

Cas held back a smile. “No.” 

 

“I’ll just keep on stroking that ego then.” Dean mused.

 

“Good.” Cas sighed, resting his head against the back of the wall. 

 

They sat in a tired silence for a while before Dean finally spoke up. 

 

“You’ve been sitting here squirming for the last half hour.” He said. 

 

“I still have to use the bathroom.” Cas grumbled. 

 

“There’s a corner.” Dean shrugged, pointing to the far right of the elevator. 

 

“I already told you, I’m not peeing in a corner. I have more class than that.” Cas replied. 

 

“Well I mean I wouldn’t think any less of you if you did. When you gotta go, you gotta go.” Dean sang. 

 

“I don’t give two shits what people think about me. And also, c _lass_.” Cas huffed. 

 

“No such thing as class when you’re trapped in an elevator.” Dean smirked. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?’ Cas scoffed. 

 

“I’m just saying a lot of people would take advantage of the situation to fill out some fantasies. Stroke a little more than your ego.” Dean growled. 

 

“Dear God!” Cas exclaimed. “You sure come on strong. You just went from 0 to 60 in no time. One minute you’re telling me to piss in a corner and the next you’re saying you want to jack me off.” 

 

“Whoa whoa, there buddy!” Dean replied. “I never said I wanted to jack you off. How do you know I didn’t mean stroking your hair! You have such a dirty mind.” 

 

“You’re a dick.” Cas muttered, sitting back again. “Besides, I don’t fuck on the first date.” 

 

“Damn.” Dean laughed. 

 

Cas frowned distastefully, but laughed along on the inside. 

 

Without notice, the elevator started getting banged back and forth, the angle shifting abruptly each time. Cas and Dean immediately jumped up and grabbed onto the safety railing next to each other. 

 

“Oh God we’re gonna die!” Cas cried. 

 

“You don’t know that.” Dean grimaced. 

 

“You sure sound convincing.”  Cas snorted, knuckles turning white. 

 

The lights began flickering out in the small compartment and Cas shrieked again. 

 

“Oh _now_ they turn of the lights.” Dean remarked.

 

“Dean, this isn’t funny!” Cas snapped. 

 

“Hey I’m just trying to make light of a dark situation.” Dean snickered. 

 

“Don’t you fucking pun me right now!” Cas screeched, crying out and grabbing onto another railing. 

 

The elevator stopped rocking back and forth and the lights completely went out. 

 

“Oh God.” Cas’s voice cracked. 

 

“We’re going to be fine.” Dean assured him, reaching out and holding his hand, but considering Cas wouldn’t let go of the railing, Dean just placed his hand over Cas’s. 

 

“Right.” Cas snorted. 

 

Despite the fact that they were at around a 45º angle, the lights flickered back on and Dean looked over and smiled at him. “See? We good.” 

 

Dean frowned when he saw Cas looking down at himself, breath shaky and mouth agape. Cas’s pants were visibly soaked and he was standing in a large puddle. Cas instantly broke down crying into his hands and slunk down along the back of the wall until he was sitting in the puddle curled up.  Dean paused, unsure of what to do before deciding to sit down next to him and hug him. Cas stayed snuggled in on himself despite Dean pulling him into his chest and holding him. Cas’s phone started ringing and Dean knew he wouldn’t answer it, so Dean promptly dug it from his pocket and answered it himself. 

 

“Hi. We’re so sorry about all the disturbance, but we’re able to get you out now. Just wait for us to open the doors and you’ll be free. Give us 5 minutes at the most.” Jodi stated. 

 

“Yeah. Alright. You hear that, Cas? They’re getting us out right now. We can finally go have that dinner.” Dean smiled. “Thanks, Jodi. See you soon.” 

 

Dean placed the phone in Cas’s shirt pocket. “You should get up, buddy.” He said softly. “They’re going to be coming in and getting us out of here now.” 

 

Cas grumbled something Dean couldn’t hear. 

 

“Okay, Cas. Would you like to switch pants?” Dean offered. 

 

Cas stopped crying and made a confused noise. 

 

“You can put on mine and I’ll put on yours and no one will know you had an accident. Only me. And I’m not telling. I promise.” Dean continued. 

 

Cas lifted his head a little bit and quietly whispered, “Really? You’d do that?” 

 

Dean nodded with a smile. “What kind of date would I be if I didn’t?” 

 

“A sane one.” Cas breathed. 

 

“Good thing I’m not then.” Dean smirked, undoing his belt and letting Cas sit up and undo his own. 

 

Both of them stood up and swapped pants. Dean felt slightly awkward putting on a stranger’s wet jeans, but he wasn’t enjoying how upset the poor guy was over it. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Cas asked. 

 

“Course not.” Dean grinned. “I don’t have too much pride for this.” 

 

“Thank you.” Cas sighed. 

 

“No problem.” Dean smiled softly, brining his hands up to wipe the tears from Cas’s cheeks just in time for the elevator doors to be pried open. 

 

“There you two are!” A short-haired woman sang. “Let’s get you out of there. Blondie, you first. Let me pull you up and out of here.” 

 

Dean offered up his arms and Jodi hauled him through the opening in the doors and out onto the floor where the other officers were. Dean quickly disappeared around the corner, not quite as numb to people seeing him in pissed pants as he told Cas he was. Cas was also helped out and saw Dean poke his head out from around the corner. 

 

“Thank you so much.” He said again, hugging Dean tightly. “I don’t know how to repay you.” 

 

“You can make me dinner?” Dean smiled. 

 

“Right.” Cas nodded. “At least we’re on my floor.” 

 

“Let’s go check on your cooking, shall we?” Dean laughed. 

 

Cas laughed along as they walked down the hall towards the room where some fire fighters were standing.

 

“Hi. This is my room.” Cas stated. “Dean, why don’t you go borrow some clothes?” 

 

“Uh alright. Where are they?” Dean asked. 

 

“You’ll find them eventually.” Cas said, pushing him into the room and smiling awkwardly up at the firefighters. “Sorry about all the problems I caused.” 

 

“Shit happens.” The one snorted. “Everything’s fine though. Except the Pot Roast. That’s kind of extinguished. But your furniture, your stove, your apartment is all fine.”

 

“Not my door.” Cas raised his eyebrows at the splintered wooden door on the ground. “What the fuck do I do about that?” 

 

“We’re already having someone bring a spare door up and they’ll install it. It’s not the same but it’ll do until they get a normal door in.” The second firefighter answered. 

 

“Great. Now if you’d excuse me, I have a shower to take, and date to fuck up. More than I already have.” Cas said. 

 

“We’ll leave you to it.” The first man said, patting him on the shoulder and walking off with their partner. 

 

Cas offered to make Dean some eggs, but by the time they were done Dean was passed out on the couch - still wearing Cas’s wet pants. Cas ate the dinner himself before showering and then taking the pants off of Dean and replacing them with a pair of cozy sweats. 

* * *

“What are you doing?” Dean groaned. “Turn off that stupid laptop. The light’s keeping me awake. It’s fucking 5am.” 

 

“I’m researching cute anniversary ideas.” Cas stated. 

 

“Can you save that until our _actual_ one year anniversary?” Dean grimaced. 

 

“I could. But I’d like to celebrate our 3 months one as well.” Cas replied. 

 

“So what bullshit are you pulling up now?” Dean sighed, yawning and rolling over to hug Cas. 

 

“Well, there’s one idea about going to place you had your first date-“ 

 

“I’d rather not get stuck in an elevator again.” Dean snorted. “Although honestly, you peeing yourself was kinda hot.” 

 

“What?” Cas scoffed. 

 

“It was…kinda sexy.” Dean said awkwardly. 

 

“Fuck you!” Cas shouted pushing Dean off him and also off the side of the bed. 

 

Dean moaned loudly and Cas immediately climbed over to him. “Shit, are you alright?” 

 

“Like you care.” Dean laughed sitting up and rubbing his side. “Fuck you, too by the way.” 

 

“No but seriously, Dean. I was completely humiliated and every date we had I wanted to break up with you b/c I couldn’t stand the thought that you’d seen me piss myself, but I didn’t. And you find it _sexy_?” Cas growled. 

 

Dean chuckled a bit and Cas flipped him off. 

 

“Fuck you again. Now get up here and go back to sleep.” Cas ordered. 

 

“I smell agressive cuddling.” Dean smirked. 

 

“You’re that person I hate to love.” Cas sighed. 

 

“Oh lies. You love to love me.” Dean smiled. 

 

“I will punch you in the face if you ever say that was sexy again.” Cas huffed. 

 

“It was sexy.” Dean whispered. “Punch me.” 

 

Cas glared at him. 

 

“Wuss.” Dean snorted. 

 

“I’d rather not break your jaw. I’m only avoiding punching you because then you couldn’t suck my dick.” Cas stated. 

 

“Right, right. It’s totally not because you love and care about me and my wellbeing.” Dean smiled. 

 

“Of course not.” Cas scoffed, helping Dean back on the bed and as predicted, displeasingly snuggling with him. 

 

Cas shut his laptop and put it on the floor behind kissing Dean’s forehead and curling into his chest. 


End file.
